Our Story
by zerobeat626
Summary: A modern AU of the Kingdom Hearts universe. Focuses on RoxasXNaminé during their high school years. Two unlikely people meeting in very unlikely circumstances. My first ever fanfiction too!


Chapter 1

"Come on Naminé! We'll be late if you don't hurry up!" shouted a voice.

"Coming! Just give me a sec to tidy my bag!" Naminé replied. "This time for sure! This time I'll really make some new friends!" she thought to herself. Today was the first day of high school, and Naminé was determined to make new friends. She was always a loner, too shy to approach people, and she would turn into a nervous wreck every time she had to speak in a public place. Her only friend was her cousin, Kairi. Kairi was there to support her no matter what, but Naminé just couldn't break out of her shell during her middle school days. She was determined to change things now that she was a freshman.

She quickly ran out the door and was greeted by her loving cousin. "Wow! That uniform looks sooo cute on you Naminé! Your gonna grab the attention of every guy there!" laughed her cousin. The school they enrolled in was the only private school in Twilight Town and was very difficult to get into. However, this school was also unique in that it housed two other schools along with it. One was a public school, called Twili-Low. The other fraction was a school for the gifted, whether it be geniuses or people with amazing talents and skills, which was called Twili-Tech. As for the private school section, it was known as Twili-High.

There were huge rivalries between the three fractions. Twili-Tech regarded itself as the best since everyone there were on advance placement courses and took university level subjects. However, it also receive a lot of criticism by the people living in Twilight Town, as most of the tax payers money were funded to that section of the school. Students were unable to choose to go to this school; it was the school that chose the students.

Twili-High came in second in terms of education provided, and second in terms of extracurricular activities. It was a very well rounded school in general, but only those with very high marks in the entrance exams could receive scholarships to study there. Those who were unable to get those scholarships would have to pay a hefty sum just for the tuition fees, which lead to a lot of middle and lower class students being unable to attend even if they had the grades to get in. Thus this section of the school gained a status of being "elite", where only the rich could go. Even those that had the scholarship given to them by the school were looked down upon if they didn't come from wealthy family backgrounds.

Finally, there was Twili-Low, and as the name suggested, they were ranked lowest of the low in terms of education. Most students here were from poor families or families that were involved with crime. No one cared about the students here, as far as the people in town were concerned, they were all bad news and no one wanted to be associated with them. They did have one shining glory though, which was the students here excelled in sports, winning most of the sporting events in the district.

"I can't believe we managed to both get scholarships into Twili-High! We really worked our butts off just to get in, didn't we?" said Kairi with a huge grin. Naminé lowered her head and nodded. She was well aware of the disparity within Twili-High. She wasn't rich, hell she didn't even have a proper family. She only had a godmother that was acting as her guardian, and that was Kairi's mother. She was afraid of what her classmates might think if she told them she didn't have a proper family, but Kairi insisted that it was no big deal. Well, that was easy for her to say, she had a very easy life, her family loved her and were quite wealthy. She was always the most popular girl in school, and had many friends. It all just seemed so easy for her…

"Hey! Lost in thought are we?" said a voice behind Naminé. She turned her head to see two boys behind her. One was Sora, Kairi's childhood friend. Sora and Naminé only met the previous summer as she moved into her cousins' home, so she didn't really think of him as a friend yet, but he seemed kind and friendly enough. The other boy was Riku, another one of Kairi's childhood friends. He was a year older than the others, and had a very cool demeanor surrounding him.

"I see you guys all made it into the same school. I wish I could have gone to Twili-High too, but Tech's offer was one I couldn't turn down" sighed Riku.

"It's so cool you made it into Twili-Tech though!" exclaimed Sora, "I mean, they chose you! And you guys don't have to wear a uniform! So unfair.."

"Maybe if you studied a bit more you could have been chosen" laughed Riku.

"I'm more surprised he managed to get into Twili-High with us! Did you bribe someone Sora?" teased Kairi.

"What?! Oh that's real nice you guys! Naminé, you gotta help me out here!" The whole gang laughed. Naminé really treasured these moments, being able to laugh freely with the others, but she knew it was time for her to get out there and make some new friends!

* * *

This is my first ever fanfiction, so I do apologize if its too lengthy or has flaws! I do hope you guys enjoy it though. I wanted to get most of the background and setting out of the way first.


End file.
